1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printed-circuit board arrangement with at least one partially integrated transmitter and/or receiver unit and at least one antenna element, which preferably operates in the frequency range for millimeter waves.
2. Discussion of the Background
Printed-circuit board arrangements which can be used in the named context serve to establish electrical contact between the various transmitter and/or receiver units and the corresponding antenna elements, whereas the power supply for the corresponding transmitter and/or receiver units should be secured at the same time. In this context, the printed-circuit board arrangements should be designed so that the overall system can be structured as compactly as possible, and the undesirable emission of interference radiation is reduced to a minimum, whereas the interference immunity of the arrangement as a whole with regard to electromagnetic waves must be secured at the same time.
A printed-circuit board with at least a plurality of antenna elements and a transmitter and/or receiver unit is known from EP 2 144 329 A1. In this context, each antenna element is structured as a patch antenna, which can be excited via a slot with a feeding positioned beneath it. The antenna system operates in the millimeter-wave range.
The disadvantage with EP 2 144 329 A1 is that the printed-circuit board arrangement comprises exclusively substrates which are suitable for the highest frequencies, whereby the structure of the printed-circuit board arrangement becomes expensive.